


This is all wrong im going to jail. or hell. or hell jail.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	This is all wrong im going to jail. or hell. or hell jail.

Dave is pretty sure he had made a mistake.

Somewhere between the first time he cradled the kid in his arms and watched tiny fingers curl vice like around his thumb, and the moment that finds Dirk looking up at him with helplessly trusting eyes, he is prepared to bet all of his fame and fortune on having made an irrevocable mistake.

“You want me to…”

“Yeah. Gentle though. Just… lick it first I guess.”

He struggles to keep his voice smooth and his face impassive, because any sign now that this might not be okay Dirk might pick up on it, and maybe even mention it to someone, and he can’t have that. Not now that he has finally built up the courage to actually do it, rather than lie awake night after night after night just  _thinking_  about it, and trying to figure out ways t justify it not to an unwise child but to himself. It wasn’t like he was weird or anything; Dave had never had a problem with his urges, and he had never had an issue securing a date, but he had never found it all that easy to care about someone as much as he cared about Dirk either. He wasn’t all together fond of people, and had never really met anyone worthy of his affections in any way until he had his brother, and perhaps then it was not the way that he had taught Dirk to behave that was the mistake, but the way that he had come to see the world and those in it.

Dirk is his most prized possession, after all. Worth more than all the Oscars and paycheques in the world. Dirk means more to him than his high rise apartment and his limo, but perhaps his distant-by-necessity method of caregiving hasn’t been the greatest at conveying this because despite it all there is still a distinct look of distance in his siblings eyes when he insists that he wants to teach him something special. There is still a little bit of hesitance and unsurity, and Dave begins to wonder when he sees it if it would have been wiser for them to do this with their shades on. Does Dirk not trust him, or something?

Well, a voice at the back of Dave’s mind informs him that the boy probably would have been smarter not to, but all the same the thought pinches his heart enough to urge him on, to motivate him to beckon the youth closer and brush a reassuring hand through carefully styled hair. It is getting long… Dave doesn’t see him very often, and every time he does Dirk looks a little older. A little more beautiful.

“Oh… so I just…” hesitant hands shift from the place they rest on Dave’s thighs, nails catching against the smooth fabric just briefly as they wrap unsurely around the base of his semi-stiff cock. The action seems to move in slow motion in Dave’s eyes; Dirk’s curiosity is inescapable, and while this is a blessing for Dave it will only bring the child trouble, further down the line. At least, Dave thinks with a weak attempt at reasoning, it is better for him to learn this way, with someone he trusts and can be assured of making it good for him, than with a stranger eventually.

“Yeah. Pretty much. You can rub it too if you want to. You know how right?”

Dirk shakes his head absently, but it he is not answering the question so much as negating it. Dave bits back his breath, which is threatening to become shallow and impatient soon.

“You know how, right? Like you do to yourself?”

He isn’t sure if Dirk even _does_  do it to himself. It is a half hearted attempt at finding justification for dirtying a ten-year-old like this. If Dirk had already touched himself, and already knew about pleasure and sexuality, then it wouldn’t be as though Dave was ruining him. Not really.

“… You do touch yourself right?”

Dirk seems irate, to be interrupted during his examination of another real live dick. He looks up with his brows scrunched and a severe expression on his face. Dave’s stomach twists, because that look lasts only for a second but he swears that he had seen a flash of an adult in Dirk’s face then. He would be a direct man, when he was older.  With a precise attention and stunning intelligence. Sexy, controlling, and so, so much more composed than Dave could ever be. He is a child, but he is the confident one. Probably because as yet he has no idea what he is doing.

“What do you mean? Like this? Why would I? I thought you were supposed to be teaching me about it.”

Dave swallows a lump and shuffles back into the sofa nervously. His fingers curl in the sofa cushion and he clears his throat, but his voice comes out weird and husky anyway.

“Yeah, right. Sorry. You can rub it I mean, up and down until it gets harder.”

“Hm.” Dirk turns his eyes back to the dick in his hands and tries pulling it gently, unsure, but concentrating. Stubby blonde lashes curtain topaz eyes, which shine like gems in the low light of a lounge room table lamp, and from this angle Dave can see the dips of his collarbones where they are not hidden by the neckline of his hoodie.

For someone inexperienced, his fingers feel very good.

He touches much too softly for him to be lying about not trying to masturbate before. He knows nothing of the way to pleasure a guy, and handles Dave’s cock as though he is scared he might hurt it, but in every single way a trait that would have been annoying and trying in any other situation is charming here. Teasing and moreish. Dave tenses his thigh muscles and grits his teeth to contain a noise of approval, but his eyes watch Dirk’s fingers keenly, fascinated by the way they guide his foreskin up over the flushed and glossy head of his erection.

“It looks bigger now,” Dirk muses, duly curious about this change and shifting a little where he kneels between Dave’s legs. “Does it not hurt at all?”

“Na. Feels good.” Deciding it best to keep his replies short Dave lifts his hips to get the boy to jerk him faster. “You gotta use your mouth now, or you won’t learn it.”

“oh.” Dirk doesn’t question, looking up at the older man and licking his lips. “Right. Do I just put it in my mouth or-“

“ _Yes_.” Dave insists. “Stop asking I will tell you if you fuck up.”

Dave doesn’t think he will be telling anyone anything. Dirk’s expression is enough to get off on anyway when he shifts one hand down a sensitive length and pulls the tip towards his lips hesitantly. There is a moment where Dave thinks he might ask another question, and another moment where Dave thinks with shocking lucidity that  _this is it, the point of no return_ , before those lips are parted and pressing warmly against the tip of his cock, a shy tongue pressing against a small place just at the side of his head. An electrifying shiver runs through Dave’s body and he clenches and unclenches his hands helplessly in the sofa. He can feel every single millimetre of Dirk’s mouth on him, every twitch of the point of his tongue as he licks painfully slowly around the tip. Incapacitated his jaw drops open and a agonised groan falls out, at odds with the throbbing pleasure he is feeling under innocently meant ministrations.

God this shouldn’t feel so good. No this should feel horrible, wrong, disgusting, but it doesn’t and Dave is utterly fucked as to how he is supposed to stick with his initial promise to himself that it just happen once. Just once. Any more, and it wouldn’t be okay. He wonders if it would bother Dirk, to do it more often, or if he should talk to him about it or what. Realising that it actually  _is_  fantastic, even though some part of him had hoped that self-disgust would prevent him from enjoying it, brings up a whole slew of new questions. The least disturbing of which being ‘what do I tell him, when he’s old enough to understand’.

“Oh shit kid…” a shaking hand secures in Dirk’s hair, which makes him freeze for just a moment aquiver, before he sighs and his warm breath on Dave’s length sends a cascade of tingles down his spine. Surreal eyes flutter closed, and his mouth opens wider to take the first inch or so in and envelope it in heat.

Fuck.

Dave’s fingers turn white knuckled in the child’s hair and he spreads his legs further in invitation, wishing that Dirk had the initiative to massage his testicles as he works but knowing that he would not. It is irrelevant though, even that shallow sucking is promising to get him off, and every single nerve in his body glows with sensation when the hands holding his base start pumping again in that gentle way. 

“It tastes horrible.” Dirk informs him without warning, pulling back and striking the back of his hand over his mouth. Dave gapes at him, his body tense and his cock pounding for the sudden loss of stimulation. “Are you sure that feels good? I feel weird.”

He looks a bit put out, and Dave suppresses the urge to grab his head and slam it roughly back into his crotch in favour of composure.

“Yes, it feels good.” He clips, and Dirk frowns, extracting his head from Dave’s hand. “Why did you stop? What do you mean you feel weird?”

“My dick feels weird. I thought you said it would feel good.”

“… it will.” Dave tells him shortly. “If your dick feels weird then touch it.”

This is not going how he had planned at all.

It was supposed to be over by now right? A quick blow job from his kid brother under the guise of education and then done, never mentioned or thought of again. He had been planning it for ages, because Dirk just made him want to  _do_  shit like that, and now it was all just spiralling out of control because it had never occurred to him that Dirk might want to get a little from it as well. More than just knowledge. More than just wisdom about how to stroke himself, when Dave was at a movie premiere and he was facing a long, lonely night ahead alone.

“I don’t want to.” Dirk says simply. “It feels like… ugh. I don’t like it.”

“Do you want me to touch it for you? I promise it feels really good.” Forgetting about his own hard on, grimly enchanted by the idea of his kid brothers, Dave almost leeps in conjunction with his stomach at the thought of touching the boy, his dick probably twitching too because Dirk inhales sharply and withdraws his hands. The intensity of it makes Dave curl his toes in his shoes.

“I don’t know?”

“Come here.” Dave kicks off his designer loafers and slides off the edge of the sofa onto the floor. “Sit where I was I want to try something else.”

Dirk gives him a look of doubt, but all the same he settles on the sofa, stance erect and clearly on his toes. Is he starting to pick up then, that something about this situation is a little weird?

He squawks when Dave yanks open his legs and shuffles between them, his head about level with Dirk’s even though he was seated on the ground.

“I promise I’ll make you feel good.”

Deciding that things had already gone too far for him to even  _attempt_  convincing himself he had any restraint, he pulls Dirk’s chin forward, and plants a firm kiss on small, still-wet lips. A shocked sound, probably another muffled squawk, doesn’t distract him, but the hands that found the side of his face does. He thinks they are pushing him away at first, but then he feels the stroke of Dirks tongue against his lower lip.

Letting his instincts run, Dave sinks into a more passionate kiss, his hands pawing at Dirk’s stomach and hips, one of them rubbing at his crotch in a way that makes his body curve forward and his nails scratch against Dave’s skull. The rattle of his breath becomes more evident, and by the time Dave has gotten his hand into the fly of Dirk’s jeans he is listening to a bewildered flow of noises slipping out of the edges of their kisses.

“What are you doing?!” Dirk asks him weakly when they part, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his face vulnerably dark and bare. “That feels so weird man!”

“Shh, just trust me.” Dave fumbles his other hand between his own legs, eyes tipping up in a moment of thanks to a god he doesn’t believe in when he feels contact on that burning part of him again. “Does it feel good? God you feel good Dirk…”

The boy just tenses his body and pushes his chest out uselessly, his head dropping back against the back of the sofa when Dave begins rubbing between his legs and savouring the elegant size of him. The way that already his first pubic hair is beginning to come in.

“D-Dave! Fuck!”

“Don’t swear,” Dave tells him, wrapping his hand around a properly erect length and extracting it from the boys fly. He runs his tongue briefly over his bottom lip before leaning in, salivating already because for some reason, all those ideals about it ‘just being once, just being educational’ turning to smoke are only making him hornier. There is something desperately enjoyable about just giving in to abandon, and going wild on your siblings under-developed four-and-a-bit inch boner. There is a sense of revelry in it that Dave can’t get in film or in real life. A sort of hysteria that makes endorphins course through him and pleasure burn in his core from where he is wanking himself, his mouth lowering around Dirk’s length and making him absolutely moan in enjoyment.

It’s weird, Dave hasn’t gone down on a guy for so long and here he is. The way Dirk is squirming and panting someone might believe that Dave is an oral-sex-master, but really it is a matter of youth sensitivity. He had barely been stimulated and already Dave can tell that Dirk is going to cum soon, the tone of his voice betraying the way that his eyes are probably tipped back in his head in bliss, his mind reeling with disbelief because this has all happened so fast and Dave was  _right._  He has never felt anything so incredible in his life and it’s just getting stronger when Dave moves off and sucks the tip of him, before going down with his mouth again.

“Oooh my goddd…”

Dave closes his eyes at the sound of these words, the breathless drawn out way they escape him astonishing. How has he never even touched himself before? How is it possible for a person to be this responsive, and to drip this much precum, and to tense up so much under gentle licks and light sucks and a hand creeping into his undies again, to play with his balls.

The understanding that Dirk has climaxed comes as soon as the boy freezes and his sounds begin ascending helplessly into the evening. It is as if he doesn’t believe what is happening, because it just gets better and better and then  _oh_ he is shuddering so much that he can’t take it; Dave’s head is pushed roughly back and he expects to be shot with cum but nothing comes out besides a pathetic dribble of pearly liquid and a long groan of relief as Dirk returns to a limp state of being. His hand falls from Dave’s head, its job done, and his breathing is a struggle to re-master.

Dave bites his lip and aches to kiss him again, being so fucking close to his own climax does that to a guy, and he kneels up to do so before the other can comment and ruin the otherwise perfect moment of impending orgasm.

It washes over him thickly, and seems to drag through every single one of his nerves over and over. Dirk’s mouth moving lazily with his is another point of ecstasy, and by the time he is done kissing he is done with his release too, his head spinning with wonder and his body suddenly boneless. Rather than sit back and tuck himself in, his guilty eyes wandering to the cum on Dirk’s jeans, he flops forward and Dirk catches him, cradling his head against a much smaller, much less shaky chest.

“I’m… so sorry.” the remorse and horror that come in the aftermath are overwhelming, leaking cold into the places that have just so recently been warmed with climax. “Oh my god Dirk I’m so sorry.”

Unsure what had just happened, or why Dave is apologising, Dirk stares in shock at the centre of the room. His body feels so strange, like it isn’t really his, and Dave’s shaking makes an unsure shadow of fear settle over him. Had something happened? Had he disappointed Dave or was Dave upset about something else?

Had he made some kind of dreadful mistake?


End file.
